Liberté Intérieure
by Callieee
Summary: Les chuchotements ne cessaient. Ils reprenaient toujours, lui hurlant au visage de les libérer. Et puis les murmures s'arrêtaient. -"Mathieu...Mathieu?Mathieu!" Sa tête lui faisait affreusement mal, il les entendait, ces voix, mais ne voyait rien. C'était... la fin?


BONJOUUUUR!

Voici ma première fic dans ce domaine, donc soyez indulgents (Mais il n'y aura pas de problèmes, je pense... si?)

Merci à Océane pour m'avoir relu et pour m'avoir aidé ^-^!

Je ne vous embête pas plus, ENJOY!

Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas Mathieu Sommet (C'est dommage...)et SLG , puisque tout appartient à Mathieu Sommet!

* * *

><p>Les chuchotements ne cessaient. Ils reprenaient toujours, lui hurlant au visage de les libérer. Et puis les murmurs s'arrêtaient. Ils laissaient place à un rire sombre et rauque, un rire qui lui rappelait ses parents. Son enfance. Sa mère qui s'était fourrée dans un tel pétrin, on peut le dire! Et son père... Son père. Il rentrait de son travail, assailli d'appels téléphonique de tous ses clients, alors la nuit, quand il le pouvait, il... Et bien, il se bourrait de saletés. Drogue, Alcool... La nuit n'était pas de tout repos avec son père.<p>

Mais le rire qu'il avait entendu ne venait pas de son père. Non.

La tête abattue, son regard se dirigeant vers le sol, il entendit des pas arriver vers lui.

Mathieu (car c'était son nom) leva la tête pour voir un homme, complètement vêtu de noir, cigarette dans la bouche, lunettes qui cachaient son regard, un sourire malsain...

-Je vous connais... lui dit Mathieu.

-Je sais.

L'homme lui tendit la main pour le relever, et le jeune homme la prit sans rien dire. Trois hommes se tenaient derrière l'homme au rire rauque. L'un était complètement stoïque, un chapeau sur la tête, un joint dans la bouche et l'air d'être dans un autre monde. Le deuxième était... dans un costume assez... bizarre. Il ressemblait à un... Panda?! Et le troisième était un enfant, avec un t-shirt rouge et une casquette grise à l'envers.

-Les coccinelles sont des... dit le premier.

-On ferait mieux de partir.

-... Coléoptères.

L'enfant gémit.

-Comment on va faire maintenant qu'il est réveillé?

-Aucune idée.

L'homme en noir marcha vers ses 3 compagnons. Il leur chuchota quelque chose que Mathieu ne pouvait entendre.

-Qu'allez vous faire de moi? Vous allez me détruire? Encore plus que je ne le suis?

-Non, lui répondit simplement le Panda.

-Qu'allez vous me faire? Vous allez me laisser croupir ici?

Les quatre inconnus soupirèrent en même temps.

-Qui êtes vous? Leur demanda Mathieu.

L'enfant soupira, et dit au jeune homme quatre mots, juste quatre.

-On vient te chercher.

Son coeur se mit à battre très fort.

-Vous allez me sauver, c'est ça? Ou m'emmener en asile?

L'homme en noir soupira.

-La nuit va bientôt tomber. On ferait mieux de bien se planquer avant que les dindes ne nous cherche.

-Les dindes?

Le Panda lui prit la main et l'emmena si vite que Mathieu manqua de tomber. Les trois autres les suivirent.

A l'entrée de la salle dans laquelle ils sont sortis, une femme en blouse blanche sortit du couloir pour se diriger vers Mathieu.

-Monsieur, veuillez vous rediriger vers votre cellule.

-Ah, ça jamais, saloperie de blouse blanche! Lui cria l'homme en noir.

Il tira droit dans la tempe de la femme. Les alarmes près d'où ils étaient s'actionnèrent.

-Non mais t'es taré de faire ça, Patron!

-C'est plus marrant comme ça.

-Alors on ferait mieux de courir!

-Pas comme ça, lui dit le "Patron". Il vaut mieux regarder partout.

Des gardes les interrompurent.

-Mais pour l'instant on applique ton plan, la peluche!

Ils prirent un couloir, puis un autre, jusqu'à arriver dans un endroit qui pourrait les cacher pour un certain moment. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés, le Panda grogna, en regardant le Patron.

-Quoi? Lui dit le criminel.

-JE NE SUIS PAS UNE PELUCHE! Lui hurla-t-il.

Mathieu les regarda se disputer. S'apercevant de son regard, les deux hommes cessèrent de se battre.

-Qui... êtes... vous? Demanda le jeune homme.

-On ne peut te le dire. Toi seul tu dois t'en souvenir.

Mathieu s'effondra, le dos courbé, son sourire éternel qui avait disparu depuis longtemps fit resurface quelques secondes... avant de resombrer, tristement, et de laisser place à des larmes.

-Plus jamais. Plus jamais.

Plus jamais.

-Plus jamais quoi?

Le jeune homme se rapprocha de l'homme en noir.

-Plus jamais je ne te ferais confiance.

-Mathieu. Calme toi.

-Non!

Il hurla de douleur. Pourquoi ça lui faisait tellement mal?

-Gamin, on t'expliquera tout plus tard.

-Tu peux arrêter de m'appeler "Gamin"?

-Je vais essayer.

Le criminel invétéré sortit de l'endroit où ils étaient cachés.

-Ils vont arriver.

Il prit la main de l'enfant à la casquette et l'emmena avec lui, la troupe les suivant derrière.

Un.

Deux.

Trois coups de feu retentirent.

-Nom de dieu! Hurlèrent les cinq hommes.

Les gardes arrivèrent encore une fois, les encerclant cette fois, enfin presque. Le criminel prit son calibre et tira sur le sol pour les distraire

-Rappelez vous d'une seule chose: Ne jamais encercler quelqu'un près d'une porte, dit-il.

Oui, par chance, ils étaient encerclés... devant une porte!

La troupe courra de plus belle, et, essoufflés, ils se reposèrent dans un petit coin, tranquillement, et l'homme en noir décida de couper le blanc qui s'était installé dans leur conversation.

-Alors, gamin, t'as prévu quelque chose, après?

Mathieu scruta son interlocuteur.

-Toi...

Il se rapprocha du criminel.

-Je me rappelle de toi...

Il fit un temps de pause.

-Tu es le Patron .

Le Patron resta bouche bée: Enfin, il se rappelait de lui!

-Tu es le plus grand criminel que ce monde aie porté.

-Ouais Gros! Cria le drogué dans le coin.

-Toi, tu es le Hippie. Tu dis tout le temps "Gros", et tu racontes des choses complètement étranges!

-Tu te rappelles de moi, alors? Lui demanda l'enfant.

-Le Geek... Comment ne pas se rappeler de toi? Lui dit Mathieu en ébouriffant les cheveux du Geek.

Et puis vint le tour de l'ursidé.

-Maître Panda... inventé pour chanter et danser… Je n'oublierais jamais le moment oû nous avons dû tourner la danse du Panda.

L'animal sourit: il ne les avait pas oubliés!

-Je suis si heureux de vous retrouver, murmura Mathieu.

-Moi aussi, gamin!

-Je vois une licorne passer, gros! Elle a de la rhubarbe!

-Mathieu, je veux ma DS!

Tout le monde se mettait à rire et a parler tous ensemble. Ils n'étaient pas encore sortis, mais ils s'en fichaient. Le plus important, c'était que tout le monde soit réuni.

Mais leur instant de pur bonheur fut de courte durée.

Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de réagir. Les gardes les avaient bloqués, et avaient injectés une flèche tranquilisante dans le cou de Mathieu.

Blanc.

Tout était blanc.

Le blanc est, normalement, pur.

Mais tout était trop blanc pour être pur.

Le jeune homme essaya de bouger mais ce fut impossible: il était enchaîné à une chaise! C'est sûr qu'un petit châtain d'un mètre soixante faisait peur!

Et puis une femme arriva. Une grande femme brune, qui tenait dans ses bras un ordinateur portable.

Elle s'installa sur la chaise en face de Mathieu.

-Bonjour, Monsieur Sommet.

-Pourquoi je suis ici?

-Vous ne vous rappelez pas de ce qu'il vous est arrivé?

-Non! Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait? Ou sont-ils?

-Mais qui donc, monsieur Sommet? Qui donc?

Mathieu donna en guise de réponse un hurlement.

-J'ai mal… Ah mon dieu… Ma tête…

La brune lui tendit deux médicaments qu'il avala avec de l'eau.

-Ça fait du bien. Je peut en avoir un autre?

La femme rit.

-Non, désolée, pas plus d'un à la fois.

Alors s'installa un blanc phénoménal, jusqu'à ce que Mathieu reprenne la parole.

-Ou sont-ils?

-Qui ça?

La brune ouvrit son ordinateur, qui afficha une vidéo de lui et de ses compagnons.

-Eux…

Il regarda patiamment la vidéo, scruta ses amis, avant de relever la tête vers la femme.

-Ou sont-ils?

-Comment s'appellaient-ils?

-Ou sont-ils?

La brune le regarda d'un air insistant.

-Bon, d'accord, soupira le jeune homme.

Il se concentra sur la vidéo et rechercha tous leurs noms.

-Le Geek…

Il fit un emps de pause, le temps de retrouver les autres noms.

-Maître Panda… Le Hippie… et…

Il vit un homme habillé en noir, un film en plastique sur la tête qui faisait la danse de la girafe bourrée.

-Patron!

-Ce sont des surnoms, ça, sussura la jeune femme.

Mathieu gémit.

Puis tout devint noir.

On l'enmmena dans une cellule, ou il croupit pendant quatre jours. Quatre jours assailli de mé 'au cinquième jour, où il entendit des pas se diriger vers sa cellule.

Assis sur le matelas qu'on lui avait laissé, avec aucun autre meuble.

Et puis les bruits.

Son coeur battait très fort. Il était certain d'avoir vu le bouton de la porte tourner.

Mais non.

-Mathieu...

Il entendit une faible voix, comme cinq jours auparavant.

Il se retourna et vit ses quatre amis, assis en tailleur.

Le Patron geignit et sentit son coeur s'emballer.

-Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps, gamin...

Il gémit encore plus.

-... Adieu.

Le Patron disparut, devant ses hippie fit de même, en hurlant une dernière fois "Capsule de Bière!", et le Geek les suivit en pleurnichant.

Et puis vint Maître Panda.

-Mathieu... Je dois te dire juste une chose...

-Quoi? Dit-il, tremblant.

-Tu... Tu te souviens de nos visages?

-Bah oui!

-On te ressemble, non?

-Oui... Où veut-tu en venir?

-Le Geek, le Hippie, le Patron, et moi... On avait un prénom.

-Bah oui!

Il marqua un temps de pause.

-Et lequel?

-Mathieu...

Et L'ursidé, son dernier compagnon, disparut.

C'était sûr, maintenant.

Mathieu était malade.

* * *

><p>Reviews? ^^<p> 


End file.
